Stolen Life
by Mel Uchiha Way
Summary: Ella poseía la llave que abriría la puerta a su libertad, ¿cómo la usaría? solo ella podía averiguarlo. Si esa era su única salida entonces mancharse era la mejor opción


Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Masashi Kishimoto

El summary es de mi amiga **Luciana Flores**, la historia es completamente mía

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje obsceno, contenido sexual, violación (Dark fic)

* * *

La deteriorada cama rechinaba una y otra vez ante las fuertes y rápidas embestidas que **él** me proporcionaba sin cesar. Podía sentir como la delicada piel de mi espalda se dañaba debido al constante roce con los resortes que comenzaban a sobresalir del colchón. A pesar del profundo dolor que sentía física y mentalmente yo me dejaba hacer, enfocando mi vista en cualquier lugar de la habitación, menos en **él. **

Las primeras veces habían sido las peores, gritaba y lloraba sin control ganándome así terribles golpes e insultos de su parte, pero a medida que el tiempo transcurría aprendí a callar, a guardarme mi dolor y agonía para evitar salir aun mas lastimada de los terribles y diarios acosos a los que era sometida.

Una profunda estocada más bastó para que mis paredes vaginales se contrajeran y él se derramara en mí. Volteó mi rostro para que lo mirara directo a los ojos y luego me beso tierna y dulcemente, como si mis labios se trataran de un costoso y fino vino el cual merece ser saboreado suave y pausadamente para poder deleitarse con todo su sabor. Siempre hacia lo mismo, luego de las inacabables sesiones de sexo me obligaba a verle a los ojos, para luego besarme como si en realidad hubiéramos terminado de hacer el amor.

Afortunadamente se retiró de inmediato cambiándose rápidamente y sin decir palabra alguna, dejándome así completamente sola. La pequeña y envejecida habitación se encontraba levemente iluminada por un foco tintineante colgado del techo en el cual la humedad había echo estragos. Enfoqué la vista en mi deteriorado y desnudo cuerpo cubierto de hematomas y raspones, algunos viejos y otros recientes. Lo recorrí pausadamente hasta llegar a mi, por el momento, plano vientre. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro mientras lo acariciaba con suavidad y amor. Mi bebé. Lo había descubierto hacía muy poco tiempo, mi atraso de dos semanas y las continuas nauseas fueron la clara evidencia de que estaba embarazada. Aquella noticia fue una bendición en mi oscura y lúgubre vida. Tendría un hijo, siempre lo había soñado y había llegado en el momento justo, justo para que no me rindiera y siguiera luchando, ahora tenía una buena razón para acabar con todo aquello, era hora de ser valiente, lo tenía que ser por mi bebé.

Me levanté lentamente de la cama, enredando las sabanas a mi cuerpo, sintiendo aun un leve dolor en mi entrepierna. Me arrodillé y saqué de debajo de la cama el pequeño pero filoso cuchillo que había hurtado la semana pasada de la cocina. Lo observé cuidadosamente mientras con mis manos lo tanteaba y analizaba como si se tratara del objeto más valioso del mundo. Finalmente, lo coloqué debajo de la almohada procurando que quedara perfectamente oculto. Lo había decidido, hoy sería el día…

Me acerqué al espejo que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación y volví a contemplar mi estado. Ya no quedaban rastros de la persona que antiguamente era, mi pelo estaba mas largo pero no poseía ese brillo y suavidad que tanto lo caracterizaba, mi pálida piel había adquirido un tono enfermizo y mis ojos jades, enmarcados por unas violáceas ojeras, denotaban un vació inmenso y desesperante. Unas rebeldes lágrimas escaparon de ellos, me había jurado que no lo volvería a hacer, pero cuando rememoraba mi pasado y lo comparaba con mi actualidad, se hacía inevitable.

- Me vengaré por todo el daño que me has causado, por robarme la vida de la manera más cruel y despiadada. Juro por mi hijo que me vengaré… **Sasuke Uchiha**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yo solía ser una jovencita alegre y risueña. Disfrutaba al máximo de mi vida en el humilde pueblo de Konoha. Contaba con mi madre y padre a quienes quería mucho, mis fieles amigas y confidentes Ino e Hinata, y Naruto, la persona a la que mas amaba en la tierra y mi, en aquel momento, futuro esposo.

A pesar de que ambos teníamos apenas diecisiete años estábamos completamente seguros de que nuestro amor era puro y sincero, queríamos estar juntos para siempre y formar una familia. Ambos habíamos logrado juntar el dinero suficiente para comprar una pequeña casa en donde comenzaríamos con nuestra vida de casados y planeábamos todo tipo de proyectos para nuestro futuro. Nuestra subsistencia era totalmente plena, éramos realmente felices, lo teníamos todo y puedo asegurar que fui la mujer más dichosa del mundo en aquel momento de mi vida. Pero lamentablemente, todo tiene un final, y el mío fue íntegramente espantoso…

La boda era en unas dos semanas y mi vestido aún no estaba enteramente listo, la modista me pidió que fuera a su casa para tomarme unas medidas que necesitaba y sin mas, me retire a la parada del autobús que se encontraba a unas veinte cuadras de mi hogar.

Era otoño por lo que el frío era extremadamente potente y el viento soplaba fuertemente logrando que mi magro cuerpo sufriera intensos espasmos. Las calles se encontraban completamente desoladas siendo que apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde. Caminé apresuradamente tratando de ignorar el gélido clima hacia la bendita parada y logré llegar bastante rápido. Lamentablemente era Domingo por lo que los autobuses demoraban muchísimo en arribar. Resignada ante la eterna espera, me senté en la pequeña banca que gracias al cielo habían colocado.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, contemplando como las amarillentas hojas caían una tras otra sin cesar debido a la fiereza del tiempo, que me lleve un ligero susto cuando un hombre apareció en frente mío. Era joven, apenas tendría unos veinticinco años. Su pelo era blanco y poseía extraños reflejos celestes, sus ojos presentaban una tonalidad purpúrea. Sonreía amablemente logrando así mostrar sus filosos y algo tétricos dientes.

- Hola bonita – saludó el mismo

- Buenas tardes – me limité a contestar. Konoha era un pueblo de apenas doscientos habitantes, absolutamente todos nos conocíamos pero a él, nunca en mi vida lo había visto. Supuse que sería un turista o estaría perdido.

- Veo que el clima no te esta tratando bien, no paras de temblar

- Yo… estoy bien, no se preocupe

Vamos, no seas desconfiada. ¿A dónde vas? Allí esta mi camioneta – dijo señalando a una lujosa camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados que se encontraba estacionada a unos metros – puedo llevarte. No dejare que una muchacha tan linda como tu muera de frío – menciono alegremente. Parecía alguien confiable, así que decidí desechar mi miedo e ir con él. Realmente hacía muchísimo frío y quería llegar a lo de la modista, que tomara las benditas medidas y regresar a casa junto a Naruto lo antes posible.

- D-de acuerdo – le respondí para luego pararme y seguirlo.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y subí con la ayuda de su mano ya que era bastante alta. De inmediato sentí como mis músculos se relajaron ante la amena calefacción que la furgoneta brindaba.

- ¿Mucho mejor no? – dijo el en tono burlón ya sentado al lado mío

- Si – musité con una pequeña sonrisa

- Me llamo Suigetsu – menciono con una alegre sonrisa – y tu eres… –comenzó a decir para que terminara aquella frase

- Sakura, un placer Suigetsu-kun

- El placer es mío, Sakura-chan

A continuación, le brinde la dirección a la que me dirigía y sin rechistar puso en marcha la camioneta.

Suigetsu era todo un artista, realmente había creído que era un tipo agradable. En el viaje me entretuvo hablando de cuando era pequeño, las cosas que le interesaban y a lo que "supuestamente" se dedicaba. Tan entretenida estaba escuchando su charla que tarde me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos a un lugar completamente diferente.

- S-Suigetsu-kun, te has equivocado de camino – le dije interrumpiendo su relato

- Claro que no, se bien a donde nos dirigimos – contestó seriamente

- No, conozco a este pueblo como la palma de mi mano y nos estamos alejando mucho…

- ¿Recién ahora te das cuenta? Vaya que eres despistada mujercita

- Lo lamento, pero se el camino de vuelta yo pue— trate de decir, pero su vos me interrumpió de inmediato

- Se bien a donde me dirijo

- No, estas equivocado. La modista no—y otra vez fui interrumpida, esta vez por una tétrica carcajada que él dejo escapar

- ¿La modista? No Sakura, no nos dirigimos ahí – dijo negando con la cabeza

- ¿Q-qué estas diciendo? – le pregunté totalmente sobresaltada

- El jefe se pondrá muy contento – sentencio con una sonrisa maliciosa y completamente aterradora

- ¿El j-jefe? ¡¿Qué dices? Por favor déjame, no soy la persona que buscas, te lo ruego…

- Créeme que si lo eres

Terriblemente desesperada, traté de abrir la pesada puerta de la camioneta pero fue inútil, estaba trabada automáticamente. Comencé a propinarle fuertes golpes a la gruesa y polarizada ventanilla, tratando de que se resquebrajara y luego pudiera romperla completamente para así lograr escapar. Suigetsu me miraba con burla y ya cansado de mi espectáculo me dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca que logró noquearme por completo.

Desperté con un intenso dolor de cabeza debido a una potente luz fluorescente que daba en mis ojos. Parpadeé repetidas veces para que mi visión se acostumbrara y finalmente mi vista se normalizo. Tenía el cuerpo enteramente amordazado a una columna de cemento. El lugar, iluminado únicamente por la luz que me había despertado, estaba ocupado por algunas cajas de madera apiladas una arriba de la otra, no había nada más que eso, parecía una especie de depósito.

- Veo que ya despertaste – dijo esa vos tan conocida para mi

- ¿Q-qué es este lugar? ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

- Eres un regalo para el jefe, ya lo conocerás, es un gran sujeto

- ¡No! ¡Por favor no! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme! – grité lo mas fuerte que pude, sintiendo mi garganta desgarrarse

- Tranquila pequeña, no querrás quedarte sin vos – dijo él mientras reía maléficamente

- Quiero volver a casa, por favor – respondí mientras inevitables lágrimas comenzaban a rodar a lo largo de mi rostro

- Lo lamento, pero de hoy en adelante comienza una nueva vida para ti, espero que logres acostumbrarte pronto preciosa

- ¡Eres un maldito! La pagaras caro bastardo

Hubiese continuado con mi sin fin de insultos pero fui silenciada por una puerta que se abrió estrepitosamente. Algo asustada por el fuerte sonido que el impacto de la pesada puerta de metal contra la pared de cemento había producido, dirigí mí vista a aquel lugar.

Fue ahí cuando lo vi por primera vez, cuando conocí al verdugo de mi hasta entonces perfecto cuento de hadas.

- Sasuke al fin llegas, mira lo que te traje – dijo Suigetsu en un estado de completa emoción mientras me señalaba

- Hmp, espero que valga la pena – espeto él. Su vos era grave y el tan solo escucharlo logró que sintiera un fuerte escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo. Se acercó a mí y agachó su cuerpo quedando a mi altura. Me tomó por el mentón e hizo que levantara mi cabeza, sus fríos y penetrantes ojos negros chocaron con los míos e hicieron que temblara de miedo e incertidumbre, podría jurar que me sentí completamente desnuda y frágil ante ellos. Fue ahí cuando noté que se trataba de un muchacho sumamente hermoso. Su pelo azabache de largo perfecto se encontraba levemente revuelto y dos mechones de aquel caían a los lados de su rostro. Su piel era tan blanca como la cal y sus finos labios se encontraban torcidos en una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa. Una sonrisa completamente arrogante y superficial, como sensual y deslumbrante a la vez.

- Veo que has hecho bien tu trabajo, Suigetsu – dijo mientras seguía examinándome de manera descarada

- Así es jefe, es hermosa y estoy seguro de que aun es virgen. Lograremos venderla a un excelente precio. He oído que en Europa están pagando- - comenzó a decir pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por su ronca voz

- ¡No! – espetó fríamente - No la venderemos, _ella será únicamente mía_ – dijo para luego relamerse los labios

- Usted manda – contestó Suigetsu con sumo respeto

- Por favor señor, quiero irme, le daré todo mis bienes, pero por favor, no me haga daño – logré decir en medio de sollozos. El se acercó más a mi y con una de sus manos cogió un mechón de mi largo cabello rosado para luego llevárselo a la nariz y olerlo profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos

_- Cerezo_ – suspiró aun con los ojos cerrados – eres mía cerezo. No te imaginas todo lo que te espera pequeña ingenua

_- ¡N0_! ¡Quiero irme a casa! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! – grité, pero no pude continuar debido a una fuerte bofeteada que recibí de su parte

- Nunca confíes en extraños mocosa, ¿acaso nunca te lo enseñaron tus papis? – se burló descaradamente de mi – Ahora ya es tarde, pero no te preocupes… te enseñare a ser una buena chica – musitó cerca de mi oído para luego morder mi lóbulo cuidadosamente – Suigetsu, lárgate – ordenó ásperamente

- Adiós jefe, _que se divierta – _se despidió, mencionando lo último con un tono de vos distinto y escalofriante.

Suigetsu se marchó a la velocidad de un rayo, dejándonos completamente solos en aquel frío y espeluznante depósito. Sasuke, quien había seguido con la mirada el trayecto de su desagradable "ayudante", volvió a dirigir su vista hacia mí. Acercó una de sus manos a mi morada y dolorida mejilla para luego acariciarla con sumo cuidado, yo solo lo miraba alerta, temblando de miedo y angustia a medida que interminables lágrimas caían sin cesar. Mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos a lo largo de mi pómulo, fue acortando lenta y pausadamente los escasos centímetros que nos separaban. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, previniendo lo que se avecinaba.

Increíblemente, sentí la colisión de sus fríos labios sobre los míos de una manera totalmente distinta a la que me imaginaba. No se movían desesperada y bruscamente, sino con dulzura y cuidado, en una especie de extraña caricia. Luego de un breve periodo de tiempo, su lengua comenzó a lamer el contorno de mi temblorosa boca.

- Eres tan dulce mi pequeña cerezo – musitó, para luego continuar con su tarea

Mordió levemente mi labio inferior logrando de esa manera introducir su lengua en mi pequeña cavidad. Traté de resistirme pero su mano se posó en mí nunca, atrayéndome más hacia él. Su exquisito sabor a menta y eucalipto nubló mis sentidos y me deje llevar por mi lado oscuro, correspondiendo torpemente a ese demandante beso. Más tarde se separo de mí debido a la falta vital de oxígeno.

Respiraba agitadamente tratando de recomponerme mientras observaba sus oscuros ojos encendidos de incontenible lujuria y pasión. Volvió a acercarse a mí, pero esta vez su destino no fue el mismo. Atacó mi desnudo cuello, paseando su lengua a lo largo del mismo, deteniéndose en ocasiones para mordisquearlo tenuemente. Leves gemidos escapaban de mis labios, logrando que él continuara complacido con su labor.

Cuando decidió que era suficiente, desamarró mi pequeño y entumecido cuerpo.

- ¿M-me dejaras ir? – le pregunté esperanzada

- Esto apenas comienza cerezo – dijo él esbozando una perversa sonrisa

Intenté levantarme y huir desesperadamente, pero un puñetazo en mi rostro logró que volviera al suelo.

- Que lo hagamos de la manera fácil, con placer y sin dolor, depende de ti. ¿No querrás que te trate como a una verdadera puta siendo tu primera vez, no pequeña?

- ¡Eres un maldito enfermo! ¡Púdrete! – le espeté cargada de furia

- Lo soy, no puedo negarlo. Pero si yo me pudro, tu te pudrirás junto conmigo mocosa insolente – mencionó manteniendo esa sonrisa de lado mirándome con burla y desdén

A continuación, se acercó a mí nuevamente mientras embebía un pañuelo con una sustancia extraña proveniente de un pequeño frasco que había extraído de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Lo miré completamente aterrada, intentando inútilmente retroceder a gatas. En un rápido movimiento, llevó el pañuelo a mi rostro, mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba mi cabeza con fuerza para que aspirara el repudiante y potente aroma. De inmediato lo identifiqué, cloroformo. Mis sentidos se fueron ennegreciendo y mis extremidades abandonaron el inútil forcejeo. Mis parpados cayeron pesados sobre mis ojos y me sumergí en una total y abrumante inconciencia.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Desperté desorientada y con un fuerte mareo, mi cabeza ardía y no poseía completo control de mi cuerpo. Mis ojos estaban abiertos pero aun así no podía ver nada, todo estaba sumergido en una aberrante oscuridad. Intenté moverme, mis piernas lograron su cometido pero mis muñecas estaban firmemente amarradas. Pude sentir bajo mi cuerpo algo suave y mullido, una cama. Estaba atada una cama y había algo que estaba bloqueando mi vista, parecía ser suave por lo que seguramente sería un pañuelo de algodón. Traté de regular mi respiración y mantener la calma, tenía que escapar de allí de inmediato sin importar el método.

Comencé a mover mis manos frenéticamente, esperanzada con que el nudo que las mantenía atadas se deshiciera fácilmente, pero fue en vano. Afiné al máximo mi audición para poder percatarme de cualquier mínimo sonido o movimiento. Pude distinguir murmullos lejanos de personas, varias de ellas y lo que parecía ser música. Aquella podría ser mi única oportunidad para lograr escapar. Desgarradores gritos pidiendo por ayuda empezaron a salir de mi seca garganta, pero poco duraron. Sentí como su dura y fría mano se posaba en mi boca, impidiendo que cualquier mínimo quejido escapara de ella

- Shhh tranquila – susurró cerca de mi oreja provocándome un suave escalofrió

- ¿Q-qué haces? ¿Dónde estamos? – le pregunté asustada. Podía sentir como su cuerpo aplastaba levemente el mío

- ¿No es obvio lo que estoy haciendo? – preguntó mientras me aprisionaba aun mas contra su cuerpo, notando así su ferviente y dura erección en todo su esplendor – Estamos en una de mis tantas "sucursales", lugares en donde reclutamos a mujerzuelas como tu mi pequeña. Gracias a ellas y a los insaciables clientes somos capaces de mantener un excelente capital

- Eres un desgraciado ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? – comencé a hablar tratando de contener el llanto – Arruinas la vida de muchas jóvenes e inocentes mujeres

- Estas equivocada muchachita ingenua. Las mujeres que poseemos solían ser simples y pobres pueblerinas, personas que harían cualquier cosa por un mísero pedazo de pan. Nosotros solo le hicimos un favor al reclutarlas. Ahora tienen comida, un techo bajo el cual refugiarse y, lo más importante, toda la droga que se les antoje

- No, ¡si ellas fueran conscientes jamás querrían esto!

- ¿Qué dices? Muchas se mueren por estar en tu lugar, eres afortunada ya que solo yo podré hacer uso de tu cuerpo, tú serás mi putita personal cerezo…

- ¡No, basta! ¡Aléjate de mí!

Vertiginosamente, sus labios sellaron los míos moviéndose con desenfreno e impudicia. Traté desesperadamente de ladear la cabeza hacia un costado pero sus manos me tomaron por el cuello e impidieron cualquier movimiento. Su lengua se insertó con rudeza en mi pequeña boca y la recorrió hasta el cansancio mientras sus manos pasaron a delinear con descaro cada curva de mi cuerpo. La soga que sujetaba mis muñecas comenzaba a dañar mi piel debido al constante, rudo y totalmente inútil forcejeo que yo ejercía, tratando encolerizadamente de escapar de esa horrible y despiadada situación.

De un momento a otro, sentí como sus manos treparon hasta el inicio de mi camisa y de un solo tirón la quitaron de mi cuerpo, imaginaba a los botones siendo despedidos en todas direcciones.

Su húmeda lengua abandonó mi boca y comenzó a lamer mi vientre de manera lenta y pausada, logrando que los vellos de mi piel se erizaran y mi piel se tornara como la de una gallina.

Respiraba dificultosa y entrecortadamente, al no poder ver absolutamente nada debido a la maldita venda que cubría mis ojos las sensaciones que su toque me producía se agudizaban a un cien por ciento, cada suspiro, caricia y gota de sudor que el derramaba sobre mi piel lograba nublar mis sentidos, logrando que entrara en una especie de transe.

Su lengua llego hasta el inicio de mis senos y comenzó a lamer la parte expuesta de ellos. Cuando su ansiedad logró dominarlo, se despojó de mi sostén de un rápido y violento movimiento. Su cálida respiración sobre mi pecho derecho logró que mi pequeño pezón se erizara y un leve e inconsciente gemido escapara de mis labios. Su lengua jugueteaba con mi areola, logrando que me removiera inquietamente. Cuando un sonoro gemido de frustración se escabulló de mi boca, la suya se encargó de atender mi indirecta súplica: chupo, lamió y mordió cada uno de mis senos hasta hartarse.

La realidad cayo abruptamente sobre mi cuando sentí como su mano desabrochaba lentamente los dos botones de mi pantalón.

- P-por favor, p-para… te lo suplico – rogué totalmente consternada, sintiendo incesantes lagrimas rodar sobre mis mejillas

- Eres tan dulce mi pequeña…prometo que seré cuidadoso – contestó roncamente cerca de mi oído

Fue cuestión de escasos minutos para que quedara completamente desnuda ante él, con solo mis bragas de por medio. Una de sus manos bajo hasta mis piernas las cuales mantenía firmemente oprimidas para luego separarlas con total descaro y brusquedad. Volví a forcejear y a patalear ineficazmente ganándome así una potente bofeteada que logró descolocarme por completo.

- Quietita, no querrás verme enojado – espetó perversamente

Hubiera replicado pero de inmediato mi cuerpo se tenso al sentir como dos de sus dedos invadían mi virginal cavidad, moviéndose suave y delicadamente, enterrándose cada vez mas.

- Ahhh, basta – grité con la poca cordura que poseía

No recibí respuesta de su parte, por el contrario sus dedos siguieron moviéndose dentro de mí cada vez más fuerte, llegando más hondo con cada estocada. Podía sentir como mis flujos vaginales aumentaban y, como poco a poco, mi lucidez me abandonaba.

Estaba por llegar al punto máximo de aquello pero sus dedos abandonaron su tarea.

- Estas lista – comentó divertido – lo que sigue dolerá un poco – continuo a medida que, de un simple movimiento, arrancaba mis bragas

Su miembro rozo mi entrada, para luego moverse tortuosamente de un lado a otro. Temblaba de pavor e inseguridad debido a lo que en breve ocurriría.

- Tranquila, seré suave – susurro a mi oído

Esta vez, pude sentir como su pene comenzaba a hundirse en mi estrecha cavidad lentamente. Una envestida rápida basto para quebrar aquella frágil membrana que lograba confirmar mi preciada virginidad. En aquel momento, quitó de un tirón la venda de mis ojos. Lo primero que vi fue su mirada, completamente oscura y perversa, encendida de deseo y lujuria. Observé como una sádica sonrisa afloraba de sus finos labios a medida que las envestidas aumentaban en número y fuerza.

Ladeé mi cabeza a un costado y mordí mi labio inferior con excesiva fuerza cuando el orgasmo golpeó mi cuerpo. Unas estocadas más bastaron para que él me siguiera y se derramara desvergonzadamente dentro de mí. Mi respiración aun se encontraba muy agitada y mi corazón latía aceleradamente.

Cuando finalmente salió de mí, besó mis labios con sutileza y acaricio mi mejilla para luego desatar mis entumecidas manos… Me sentía tan cansada y abrumada que lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos e imaginar que aquello solo había sido un mal sueño, una terrible pesadilla que Naruto se encargaría de desmentir cuando despertara. Sumergida en el principio de mi inconciencia apenas fui capas de distinguir como él se recostaba a mi lado y me tomaba con firmeza de la cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo.

- Duerme mi pequeña cerezo – fue lo último que oí antes de sucumbir por completo

El tiempo transcurría velozmente. Estaba segura de que habían pasado meses de aquella vez en la que había sido raptada. Los lugares en donde me mantenían apresada cambiaban con mucha frecuencia, generalmente no solía estar mas de un mes en una misma habitación. El seguía sometiéndome sin piedad cada vez que se le antojaba. Había veces en las que era suave y delicado y otras en las que mi débil cuerpo pagaba sus "malos días". Había descubierto un gran número de cosas sobre él, como el importante hecho de que era un hombre casado. Su anillo de oro en la mano izquierda y esas extrañas y cortas charlas por celular con una mujer histérica del otro lado de la línea lo delataban, era cuando cortaba con ella que me tomaba con total brusquedad y desdén.

Aprovechaba mis muy escasos ratos libres para idear un plan para acabar con él y así recuperar mi antigua y feliz vida. Imaginaba a Naruto, a mis padres y amigos buscándome con ímpetu día y noche, conociéndolos estaba dichosamente segura de que así era, y es que, mis diarias mudanzas no eran solo por el hecho de que Sasuke quería poseerme en distintos lugares, era demasiado evidente y él tenía que ser totalmente precavido si quería seguir manteniéndome como su juguete personal. Estaba decidida de que aquello no duraría más, era hora de que yo también actuara…

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Llegó a la hora que normalmente acostumbraba. Dejo su grueso y elegante saco negro colgado del viejo perchero que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta para luego acercarse lentamente a mí. Noté como su característica sonrisa perversa afloraba de sus labios cuando se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de distancia. Yo también sonreí, hoy era el día…

Me empujó de manera brusca a la cama y comenzó a devorar mis labios impacientemente. Seguí su juego y comencé a corresponder a aquel violento beso. Mordí con ímpetu su labio inferior e introduje mi lengua en su boca, su sabor a alcohol y menta de inmediato invadió mi cavidad. Jalé sus sedosos cabellos azabaches con fuerza mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban sin parar.

Con bastante esfuerzo, logré voltearlo para quedar así encima de él. Comencé a besar y mordisquear su pálido cuello para luego ir bajando lentamente mientras abría su fina camisa azul petróleo. El solo atinaba a lanzar pequeños y casi inaudibles gemidos. Cuando llegué a su bajo vientre, me detuvo bruscamente por las muñecas y se acercó a mí reclamando por mis labios. Me quitó desesperadamente la muy desgastada blusa que llevaba puesta para luego atacar mis desnudos senos. Mientras lamía y succionaba uno, masajeaba y estrujaba al otro. Podía sentir como mis bragas se humedecían cada vez más al sentir su erección rozando con mi entrepierna.

Volví a empujarlo con algo de fuerza y, esta vez, fui capaz de bajar sus pantalones. Pasé mi lengua por la punta de su miembro de forma lenta y pausada ganándome así un ronco gemido por parte de el.

- Mételo – ordenó cansado de mi "inocente juego". Y, como toda buena _puta,_ obedecí.

Comencé a succionarlo lenta y profundamente. Fue cuestión de escasos segundos para que él enredara su mano en mis cabellos y marcara el ritmo que ansiaba que siguiera. Aumenté considerablemente la velocidad logrando que su miembro adquiriera cada vez una mayor temperatura. Cuando estuvo a punto de eyacular en mi boca, detuve mi labor.

Contemplé su mirada que ardía de deseo por mí y esbocé una maligna sonrisa. Me quité las bragas rápidamente y luego volví a sentarme sobre sus caderas. Acomodé su miembro en mi entrada y me auto penetré de una sola estocada. Un sonoro grito escapó de mis labios y un gruñido contenido huyo de los suyos.

De inmediato trató de posar sus manos en mis caderas para controlar el ritmo de las envestidas pero se lo impedí y las acomodé por detrás de su cabeza. El solo sonrió de lado y dejó que yo marcara el compás que deseaba. Empecé dando movimientos circulares en torno a su pelvis, sintiendo así como mis paredes vaginales se estiraban y mis flujos aumentaban cada vez más

- Empieza de una vez, maldita sea – espetó Sasuke al borde de la locura que yo misma estaba creando en él

Obedecí y empecé a cabalgarlo pausadamente, sintiendo su pene más dentro de mí con cada embestida. Una de sus manos se encargó de estrujar mi seno derecho y la otra se acomodó en mi cadera.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, las embestidas iban aumentando en nivel y fuerza. Sasuke, enceguecido en placer, lanzaba roncos gemidos al aire tirando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras apretaba con más ímpetu mi seno derecho. Aproveché el momento para inclinarme hacia delante, colocando mis brazos a los lados de su cabeza. Besé sus fríos labios a medida que iba sacando el cuchillo de debajo de la almohada y que las estocadas iban llegando a su fin.

Sin dudarlo un segundo llevé la filosa arma a su estómago pero, cuando quise incrustarla en el… simplemente no pude. Desesperada trate de hacerlo de nuevo pero de una inexplicable e irracional manera mi brazo no respondía. El abrió los ojos cuando el orgasmo sacudió nuestros cuerpos, y clavó su vista en el cuchillo que ahora apretaba fuertemente. Contra cualquier pronóstico, sonrió macabramente.

- Hazlo cerezo, acaba conmigo – dijo manteniendo aquella escalofriante sonrisa – Véngate, elimíname

Sin ser capaz de responder, me quedé petrificada en la misma posición que antes, con el cuchillo temblando a escasos milímetros de su nívea piel.

- Lo sabia – sentenció – Eres incapaz de hacerlo

- ¿Q-qué dices? – respondí con una inmensa dificultad

- Lo que escuchas, tu no puedes matarme…Te has enamorado de mi – contestó burlonamente

- ¡N-no! – grité furiosa – E-eso no es cierto – terminé en un susurro

- No te preocupes… ya se lo de nuestro hijo. Me encargaré de darle lo mejor a ambos mi pequeña… – comenzó a decir a medida que se incorporaba y quedaba a centímetros de mi rostro – yo también te amo, Sakura – me dijo con un cierto brillo en sus ojos que jamás había visto

Acortó la distancia que nos separaba y tomó mi rostro cariñosamente con ambas manos. Comenzó a besar mis labios de manera dulce y delicada mientras que sus pulgares acariciaban mis mejillas.

Yo aun no reaccionaba ante lo que había dicho. Era imposible, completa y descabelladamente imposible. Jamás me podría enamorar de un monstruo como él, la persona que había acabado con todos mis sueños y alegrías. No, no y no, aquello era una locura y yo iba a acabar con todo de una vez por todas, no podía dejar seducirme por el demonio en persona. Quería volver a mi antigua vida, con mis amigos, familia y mi amado Naruto. Volvería a empezar, **volvería a vivir**…

Estrujé el cuchillo con fuerza y, de un fugaz movimiento, lo enterré profundamente en la boca de su estómago.

El se separó bruscamente de mí y tosió un gran chorro de sangre.

- Maldita – espetó mientras se sujetaba con una mano la herida y con la otra intentaba sostener la sangre que su boca derramaba

- El maldito eres tú… Y que te quede bien claro – comencé a decir cerca de su oído – Jamás me enamoraría de un enfermo como tu

A continuación, volví a tomar la filosa arma con fuerza y la clavé repetidas veces en su estómago. Estaba segura que a la tercera puñalada él ya había sucumbido, pero las veinte próximas sirvieron para descargar toda la furia y angustia que cargaba mi pecho.

Salí de encima de él y contemplé en silencio su inmóvil cadáver. La sangre no dejaba de salir de su abdomen y de regar la blanquecina cama.

Muchos dirán que la venganza solo trae dolor y arrepentimiento, pero yo no estoy para nada de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Sasuke Uchiha frente a mis ojos, un gran alivio recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza y una grata calidez se instaló en mi corazón. Al fin todo había terminado.

Me vestí con la ropa que había preparado anteriormente, tomé las llaves del pantalón de Sasuke y salí disparada de aquel lugar.

Me dirigí a una estación de trenes que se encontraba a tan solo unas cuadras de allí y tomé el primero que llegó, sin importar cual era su destino.

Me senté en el asiento que daba a la ventana y contemplé el paisaje que se alzaba en mis narices. Unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos mientras observaba el precioso panorama y acariciaba con sutileza mi vientre.

- _Libertad_… – fue lo último que susurré antes de caer profundamente dormida

**FIN**

* * *

Holaaaa! Tengo varias cosas que decir con respecto a este fic pero intentare ser breve:

- La novela "Vidas Robadas" que pasaron hace unos años por aquí en Argentina fue mi principal fuente de inspiración para este fic. El trafico de mujeres es un hecho completa y terriblemente real y aquella novela fue la primera y creo que la única que se animo a tratarlo hasta ahora. La canción "Eyes on fire" también me ayudo mucho, de hecho pensé en poner las estrofas de la cancion en medio de los párrafos pero una amiga me dijo que era mejor que no lo hiciera así que le hice caso xP

- Llevo bastante haciendo este fic, no puedo creer que ya lo haya terminado xP Realmente me costo por el difícil tema que trata. Espero que les haya gustado y lamento si algunos no quedan contentos con el final, pero era imposible que terminaran juntos, sería muy enfermo =/

- Para los que siguen "Elecciones": les informo que ya empecé el 4to cap así que espero en la semana poder terminarlo n.n Gracias por su paciencia!

- Gracias a mis dos amigas **Lucy y Noe** por el inmenso apoyo que me dan! No podría seguir escribiendo mis locas ideas sin ellas XD

- Lo único que pido a cambio es un review para ver que les pareció la historia, espero que puedan cumplir mi capricho

Un beso y nos vemos en Elecciones!


End file.
